1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling mill stand for rolling wire and including a frame, at least one chock mounted in the frame and having a roll-side bearing and a thrust bearing; a roll support shaft supported in the roll-side bearing and the thrust bearing and projecting outwardly past the roll-side bearing so that a roll can be mounted on a projecting portion of the support shaft, and an adjusting device for adjusting the roll support shaft relative to a further roll support shaft supported in the frame in an adjusting direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such rolling mill stands are well known. However, the adjustment of the roll support shafts with conventional adjusting devices is not sufficiently precise, is rather complicated, and is not sufficiently reliable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rolling mill stand of the above-described type with an adjusting device which would insure a simple, reliable and cost-effective adjustment of two roll support shaft relative to each other.